The present invention relates generally to video games and, more particularly, to video games that interact with a variety of physical objects, such as toys, having different sizes.
Video games provide fun and enjoyment for many. Video games allow game players to participate in a variety of simulated activities. Video games allow game players to perform roles and experience activities that the game players may not be able or desire to experience directly, whether due to cost, danger, or equipment concerns, or simply due to a role or activity being a fantasy.
Video games, being generally provided by way of an electronic device and associated display, often lack a physical component by which a player may touch and hold a representative object associated with video game play or otherwise have a physical object representative of video game play. Despite the sometimes intense graphics action of various video games, the game play experience remains two dimensional. Merely interacting with a displayed simulated environment may not allow game players to fully relate to game play, with a sharply distinct separation between a game play world and the world physically inhabited by the game players.